


Noticias en la tarde

by KellenHakuen



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: Mahiru Shirota, dieciséis años, gustaba de las cosas lindas y aborrecía el complicar de éstas. Sin embargo, ahora arrostraba de una situación a la cual no estaba preparado, ni siquiera él, que prefería de enfrentar las situaciones. No supo que contestar al comentario que Kuro dejó resbalar en esa tarde.«Mahiru, estoy preñado.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tenía mucho que no escribía un KuriMahi, ¿por qué no iniciarlo con algo tranquilo? En fin, espero que disfruten de este retazo de fic cómo yo al escribirlo.
> 
> Pareja: KuroMahi (Kuro x Mahiru)
> 
> Disclaimer: Servamp no me pertenece. Strike Tanaka tiene todos los derechos de propiedad intelectual que dichos personajes puedan otorgarle.
> 
> Advertencias dentro del capítulo: Fluff, contenido homosexual explícito y quizá incoherencia de mi parte.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruta de la lectura.

Mahiru Shirota, dieciséis años, gustaba de las cosas lindas y aborrecía el complicar de éstas. Sin embargo, ahora arrostraba de una situación a la cual no estaba preparado, ni siquiera él, que prefería de enfrentar las situaciones. No supo que contestar al comentario que Kuro dejó resbalar en esa tarde.

«Mahiru, estoy preñado.»

Todo había comenzado en la mañana, Mahiru se dispuso a hacer las labores del hogar. Y al terminar de la aspirada y la barrida, sólo faltaba recoger la basura derramada que su vampiro humildemente había dejado para el día de hoy.

—Kuro ayúdame —le gritó Shirota mientras apagaba el aparato electrónico.

—No puedo —fue la contestación del otro, escondido tras la densa pared.

—¿Por qué?

—Mahiru, estoy preñado.

Al principio no le creyó y pensó que era uno más de los pretextos vagos de su Servamp para evitar el auxilio en la casa, no obstante, cuándo Pereza emergió del arco del umbral, sosteniendo de entre las manos un bulto prominente, Mahiru recibió el balde de agua helada que tanto le estaba faltando.

Si, ahora al fin entendía. Kuro estaba en espera, lo peor … ¿cómo había sucedido?

Se suponía que era varón. Por naturaleza, no estaba entre sus virtudes el poder reproducirse… ¿O sí?

No, esperen no. Todavía recordaba las clases de biología dónde la maestra pacientemente le explicaba que los hombres no concebían, entonces… ¿por qué?

¡¿CÓMOE ERA POSIBLE QUE KURO TUVIERA UN EMBARAZO?!

A lo mejor, los Servamp tenía distinto aparatos de reproducción y al ser únicos en su especie podía…¿reproducirse?. Esperen, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Eso es imposible. Los Servamp eran criaturas con un misterio por desentrañar, pero no eran criaturas mitológicas y extintas.

Pero …¿CÓMO PODRÍA EXPLICAR ESE BULTO QUE BROTÓ DE LA NADA?

No, no entiende. Esto es tan complicado.

—¿Qué? —Masculló sin procesar del todo la información, inclusive, el estudiante tuvo que recargarse en el mueble detrás de él. Volvió a escrutar a Kuro, quién estaba de expresión apacible, luego a la figura medio ovalada que se ataviaba —vuelve a decirlo, Kuro —repitió, sin poder creerlo. Su mente exigía lógica y respuestas coherentes.

—Estoy preñado. Estoy esperando gatitos bebés —Kuro ahora dejó resbalar su cuerpo al sentarlo, demasiado esfuerzo era el cargar de ese peso extra. No podía con esto.

¡Kuro no le ayudaba en nada!

Mahiru aún estupefacto miraba de la convexa que adornaba el vientre, siendo cubierta por la tela de la chamarra celeste. Las palabras siguientes, lo condenaron—y son tuyos —culminó el Servamp, y Mahiru ahora si sintió nauseas, ¿sería un síntoma del embarazo de Kuro? Había escuchado que en muchas ocasiones las parejas compartían los mismos indicios durante el pedio de gestación.

—¿Cómo que estás preñado? —Ahora sí, Shirota se encontraba entre una enorme barrera. Vaya óbice que se encontró el día de hoy.

—¿Realmente quieres que te lo expliqué?

—¡No! —chilló y era en serio. Quería evitar un relato demasiado desagradable del proceso de procreación de los Servamp —Mejor siéntate, no hagas nada por el día de hoy. No quiero que le pasé algo a tus …¿Hijos? —la última palabra le causó un helado escalofrío que no supo detener.

Ugh…

Con señales gentiles de su mano, invitó al Servamp a recostarse sobre el mueble. Mahiru pensó en prepararle algo de comer, no sabía cómo era el ciclo de la vida en ellos, ¿sería igual que el instinto animal o será como un embarazo humano? Agh, tantas preguntas y Kuro no le da respuestas.

—Vamos Kuro.

El Servamp decidió levantarse y dar un paso más, sin embargo, Kuro no había advertido que el destino desenmascarará su sarta injuria y ahora, de la adyacente de la prenda, por la pereza de no detenerlas, yació expuesto ante su benefactor de hogar. De la chaqueta se resbalaban unas cuantas bolsas de papas sin abrir, proyectándose hacia el suelo y delatando al innegable mentiroso.

Mahiru miró las botanas que presumían de culpabilidad, luego miró a Pereza, quién sólo parpadeaba ante los objetos esparcidos que estaban en el suelo.

—Esto no es bueno —expulsó Kuro, pero levantó las manos cuándo Mahiru agarró la tenebrosa escoba.

—Kuro.

—Estoy desconectado.

—Kuro

—¿No se arreglaría si recibieras un beso de este adorable gato?

Y Kuro pudo premeditar que ya no volvería a mentirle a Mahiru sobre embarazos espontáneos para poder escabullirse de tareas domésticas.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo sé, pero a veces con el KuroMahi me es inevitable pensar en situaciones cotidianas con ellas. No les veo mucho deseo, tampoco les veo de forma impura, son como un matrimonio principiante. En mi opinión.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, te mereces un abrazo normal por leer mi harta cantidad de párrafos.


End file.
